Wink Blink Smirk
by gadhadada
Summary: Shinny Scare for a Deary Bear...!


**_Wink… Blink… Smirk_**

 ** _Birthday Bet for Hunk_**

 _The Continous Sound of Doorbell Irritated the Man who Opened the Door and before giving any Rash Comments, Seeing His Friend coming inside with Few Employes Dragging a Gaint Size Cupboard while a Midle Sized French Arch Table and giving them Instructions about Placing them at Exact Spots._

 _Abhijeet with Sigh, Flunged Open that Door and give Way to All even Only playing Role of a Silent Spectator till All had Done and Employess after taking Amount Left the Residence._

 _Abhijeet (coming to His room with): Yaar, kya Zarurat thi…?_

 _Daya: acha (placing things over Table after taking it from Floor with) Bekaar ki Baat Mut karo…_

 _Abhijeet: Paisy Main dun ga, Ain._

 _Daya (turn and leaves room with): Bilkul…_

 _The Single Happy Acceptance Confused Him till He got the Bill and His Debt Card in His Hand which really gives Him a Moment to Shout His Buddy Name as DAYA with Presssing Teeth who Slipped with a naughty Wink as the Bill of Wardrobe would be given from Abhijeet Debt Card which is More Expensive than that Fancy Table._

 _…_ _../…/….._

 _A Chilly Relaxing day coming in Duo's Life and Wasting it Only Residence is Not in their Plan so after Winding Up Works, Both get Prepared to Spend Evening at MovinPick, the Finest Hotel right now giving Hosting to Mumbai People._

 _Abhijeet already Ready, but Daya, He really getting Many Time as He do Some Shopping for Him too.._

 _Abhijeet (call Loudly): Daya, kya hay, Chalo na… (irritatingly) 7 yahein Baj rahy hain, Raasta malum hay na, poora Aik Derh Ghanta ly ly ga…._

 _Daya (casual): bas Yaar, 2 Minute…_

 _Abhijeet (angry): kyun, Tu nay Noodles Pakany hain abhi…_

 _The Loud Laughing Tells Abhijeet that His Buddy Enjoyed His Joke, He Finishes Last Moment Work and now Leaving Residence by Saying,_

 _Abhijeet (threatening tone): Main Gari mein hun… Aa Ja warna Chor kay chala jaon ga._

 _The Threat does not giving any Impact over an Year Younger Senior Inspector, who Sprinkles Perfume over Himself, giving Himself a Final Touch, Smilingly seeing Himself over Mirror, who Winked and He Exit._

 _…_ _../…/….._

 _Oops, Something Wrong, the Jerk Badly Happened when during Turning He Hits with Abhijeet who came in to Call Him, said,_

 _Abhijeet (rash): Chalo, warna Khud hee Jana, 7:30 Baj gaye, (grabbing Hi Arm and taking Him outside with) Bol Bol kr Banda Thak gaya, magar Sahab ki Tayyari hee Nahi Khatam ho ky dy rahi…_

 _Daya Hearing His Friend Blabbering till reaching at Venue either His Mind still Entangled in that Wink…_

 _…_ _../…/….._

 _Obviously Jerking All things from Mind, Both Entered and really Enjoying Quality Time Together, Abhijeet Basically make a Plan to come here as He wanted to See the Place, Ambiance, Rate and All as He wanted to Book the Party Hall for Daya coming up Surprise Birthday Party..._

 _…_ _../…/….._

 _They really Spend Enjoyable time there especially the Meal really gives Sooth to their Tummies, Still They does not found any Drawback so Abhijeet took Few Necessary Information from Help Desk with Card when Daya is Busying Eating Left Overs…_

 _…_ _../…/….._

 _The Return Ride really Entertaining as They Spend Time in Becah too, Eating Bhutta and Drinking Nariyal Paani is really another Big Enjoyment of day giving Accel in their Monotonous Life Routine…_

 _…_ _../…/….._

 _Gossiping, Changing Wears, Happy Comment about Today Dinner, Both Wishing Good Night to Each One and went to their Respective Rooms, Abhijeet as Usual Switched On Lamp and Resuming Back His Crime Thriller where He Left it Last Night…_

 _On other side, Daya sitting over Bed, stretching His Body, Engaging in His Night Ride Gamer in His Cell and Playing till His Yawning and Slpeey Eyes does not Betrying Him, so Place Cell over Bed, Lay Down by Side Changing after Correcting His Pillow, Yawn seeing His Image over Mirror and Fell from Bed like a Dhup…_

 _…_ _../…/….._

 _He Immediately Stand Up, His Eyes Wide Shuttered as He was Not Wrong about what He Sees in that Mirror a Micro Minute Earlier…_

 _He moved ahead, extend His Arm, His Three Fingers Autumatically Bend towards Back and Locked by Thumb Grill while the Index Finger Approaching towards the Deadly Shinner…_

 _The Finger Continously Shivering having Many Emotions coming through the Stimulus and when Touched over Shine Surface, Nothing happened…_

 _Daya cant Denying Himself as He saw that when He Sees His Lying Image over Mirror, it gives Him a Thumbs Up Sign about His Right Decision of Sleep, either that Sign makes Him Stand on His Feet…_

 _He really Confused having Many Ideas Roaming in His Mind about Illusion, Hallucination, Excessive Sleepness or Bla Bla but till Back to Bed, Focusing over that Magical Glass, He could not Telling Himself that what He Sees is One of aspect of All which He is Thinking, so Slept… Restlessly…_

 _…_ _../…/….._

 _Next Day, Daya was Little Scared in Heart, He is Trying Hard Not to Fall His Eye over that Shinay Surface but Nothing Happened Confirmed His Illusion Assumption as He was in Extra Sleepy phase Last Night, but then that Wink Gesture, where to Fit it…_

 _…_ _../…/….._

 _After a Day, Daya was coming out taking Shower, He Delibrately Hanged His Towel over the Mirror Door of Wardrobe, got a WA Beep, so Pick His Cell and a Loud Laugh coming from His Throat Reading a Funny SMS, which Prolonged gives Him a Goose Bumps, so Call_ _ **ABHI**_ _…_

 _The Casual_ _ **HAAN**_ _really gives Him a Supportive Help as He already inside Kitchen with Rush Speed where Abhijeet said…_

 _Abhijeet: abhi Ban raha hy Sahab ka Shahi Kabab, aur ye kya bhae, (seeing Him in Jersy Only with Track Pant) Shirt kahan hy Tumhari?_

 _Daya Leaving with Haan Haan Absentmindly as He did not know what He is Hearing is His Own Laugh coming from that Mirror either He was Stopped Laughing at that Moment…_

 _…_ _../…/….._

 _The Man Cutting Call and Throwing His Cell over Bed Frustatingly, seeing the Mirror Continously in Rashness, grumbling…_

 _Daya: Na Dr. Ashoke Phone Pick kr rahy hain aur Rajeev tou shayed Band kr kay Betha hy, jub Kaam ho, Dono ka yehi ho jata hy… Boss ko Bolun ga tou itna Hansy ga na aur (irritate) Khud ko Yaqeen aayey jub na, Neend bhi Saheh aa rahi hy, kisi Case ka Pressure bhi Nahi hay, ab ya tou (keenly looking that Shiny surface with) Tum mein koi Garbar hy ya Mera hee Dimagh Kharab hay…_

 _The Sweet Blink over that Mirror in Acceptance of His Statement really gives Jolt of Jerk as Daya Rushed Outside the Residence in Bullet Speed, Hit with a coming Figure at Stairs who started…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): Maar dy Bhai, Maar dy… (entering inside with) Qissa Khatam…_

 _The Man Irritatingly went inside while Daya Heart Poundering as Shaking Sinking Boat in His Heart Cavity…_

 _…_ _../…/….._

 _The Another Day went Relax, Daya really cant Understand His Feelings so Wrapped the Mirror by Glace Papers after Buying it from Stationary Shop, Confused Abhijeet, who asked…_

 _Abhijeet (ask seeing Daya sat over floor, taken out Tape and Pasting Glace Papers over Mirror with): ab Sahab ko kya Junoon carha hy… ain..?_

 _Daya: arry wo (making His Voice Normal with) Light ka Reflection Parta hy na, Mujhy Dekhny mein Problem hoti hay…_

 _He is Using Tape for Pasting them over Mirror either Extending His Conversation with Abhijeet for Gaining Aid, for What….!_

 _Abhijeet: tou (giving Option) Closet ki Jagah Badal do…_

 _Daya: Yaar, (again extend conversation) itna Bara hy na, kisi Jagah Set hee Nahi ho raha, Us Wall pr karun tou Khirki Band ho jaye gi na…_

 _He Pasting the Last Glace Paper from Lower to Upper End while Abhijeet went Outside, Just Fall Backside having a Bad Hit over His Head when a Small Blink and Smirk He found from that Small Section of that Scary Shiny Glass…_

 _…_ _../…/….._

 _Obviously things going Wrong with Daya now, the Criteria Changed and He is More Enthusiastic so Taken out that Mirror from that Wardrobe by UnScrewing it and Placed it at Store Room Totally Shoched Abhijeet, who asked…_

 _Abhijeet (shocked seeing Gentle Giant Picking Mitrror anf moving towards Store room with): ain…_

 _Daya (leaving matter with): Nahi Kuch nahi…_

 _Abhijeet: aby (ask) tou ye Sheesha kis Khushi mein Nikal liya aur ab Sahab (taunt) Khud ko Niharein gy kesy?_

 _Daya (proudly): Buht hain Mujhy Niharny ko…_

 _Abhijeet: haan wohi (teasingly) Shokhi, Sunita, Vineeta, Sonal, Komal Etc Etc Etc…_

 _The Angry Hunh Spreads Only Smile over His Face although He was Confused about Daya this Shocking Attempt…_

 _…_ _../…/….._

 _The Invitation already Annouced Orally and Secretly to All Team Members, Friends and Extended Friends Families at Movin Pick Hotel Pool Side…_

 _This Time Abhijeet really Spend Extra Money on this Party as from Few Years, Party Only Organised in Bureau aur Venue related to Bureau having Few On Spot Members without Big Halla Gulla…_

 _…_ _../…/….._

 _Either Daya's Wardrobe Looking Weird without the Mirror but Still He feels SomeOne Watching Him, Something roaming around Him…_

 _He Feels His Gut Tightened, His Fist Automatically Clenched, His Hairs Fills with Swaet Beads, His Mouth without any reason turned Dry, His Neck Hairs making an Excersize by Standup and Sat Down while a Departure and Arrival of Chiling inside His Vertebral Column really gives Him Scary Effects…_

 _He can't Discuss it as Still He in Not in Believing State, He is Only Thinking, it was His Mind State which makes Things More Scary…_

 _…_ _../…/….._

 _The Man coming inside, Pushing another who was Combing His Hairs and by this Push, His Silky Hairs Completely Messed Up, Scold…_

 _Abhijeet (shout): Daya…._

 _Daya: Sorry, Boss, (standing in front of Mirror with) wo Kamry mein Mirror Nahi hay na…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): aby, tou Nikala kis nay tha (pushing Him) chalo Hato…_

 _Daya: arry (again side Him with) Main hun na Birthday Boy, (naughty) Tumhein kaun Dekhy ga?…_

 _Abhijeet (complete taunt): Sahab ko Yaad Dila dun kay Party ka Bill Main dun ga…_

 _The Threat is Enough so Daya takes Side and giving Full Chance to His Sponsor who was Enjoying His Preparation Time with Smirky Smile seeing the Silent Angry Birthday Guy…_

 _…_ _../…/….._

 _The Gala time is really Enjoying by All having Compulsory items from Cake Cutting Ceremony to Gossiping, Exclusive Dinner, Singing, Dancing and lastly Opening Precious Gifts, giving a Shocking Uttering…_

 _Daya (ask): Abhijeet, Tumhara Gift kahan hay..?_

 _Abhijeet: Yaar, wo kuch (casual) Delivery ka Masla ho gaya hy, Kal tk Deliver ho jaye ga…_

 _Daya (doubtfully): Pakka na…?_

 _Abhijeet (angry): aby haan, Pehly kabhi kya Gift diya Nahi hy jo Sahab itni Interrogation kr rhy hain…_

 _Daya: there is Always a First Time… (stressed) Samjhy…_

 _…_ _../…/….._

 _Duo Back to Residence after Beading Good Bye with Heatest Thanks to All Guests…_

 _…_ _../…/….._

 _The Birthday Man Happily Invaded His Gifts inside His Wardrobe after One More Re-Praising session as His Dude already in Sound Sleeping Session…_

 _…_ _../…/….._

 _The Two Dots Shutter Up feeling a Hard Pressure over His Neck which is Squeezing by Two Strong Grips…_

 _His Throat Tunnel turning More Shrink Inversly Propotional to His Wide Becoming Eyes…_

 _The Pupil started Spreading with the Force, while the Throwing of Hands and Legs Messed Up Bed Sheet either those Gripping Hands Attempts too…_

 _The Face turned Swaety while the Return Force Jolted inside Body Pushing Back that Bulky Body which Face giving Image of Daya Face, heard a Grumpy tone…_

 _Grumpy Voice: Nikal diya Mujhy, kya Samjhy thy, ye (extending Arm which Palm looking like Screw with) Meri Jagah hy…_

 _The Pupil trying to get Small Glimpse of that Spot which is the Exact Location of that Mirror…_

 _The Shinny Surface of that Face does not have any Proper Parts of Body when Daya trying to Grab as His Wet Palms only getting Shimmer Transit in His Pores of Fingers and Fist…_

 _The Grumpy Voice again coming Out as Daya Only seeing His Own Struggling Image over that Strange Weird Shinny Attacker Confronting Surface…_

 _Voice: Pata hy na Main Kaun hun (prssing hard with Hate tone as Daya Only getting His Hatred through His Voice and His Pressure Points Felt by His Body as) Rooh, Teri Nahi, Us Aainy…_

 _…_ _../…/….._

 _The Last Full Strength Force, Get Out that Monster from that Human Body who Rushed like a Bullet and Entered in His Bro Room with Extreme Shouts and Screams as…_

 _Daya: Abhiiii…. Abhiii… (Abhijeet who Wake Up and just Switch On the Lamp Badly Jerked by the Heavy Guy who Badly Sweating eving gasping with One Liner) wo wo… Sheeshy (gulping Saliva with) haan, Us ki… Rooh…_

 _Abhijeet patting Him in Complete Tension Feeling His Shivering Body, Heavy Breathing either Daya Tightly Gripped Him…_

 _The Loud Laughing Voices turned Daya Head who Seeing Three Men coming inside Switching On Lights of Residence while Abhijeet Smilingly Taunt…_

 _Abhijeet (with wink): tou Lagi Bet…._

 _…_ _../…/….._

 _One Week Earlier from Daya Birthday, the Funky Five as Duo, Rahul, Ashoke and Rajeev Sitting over Bench of Local Dhaba at Highway where Daya giving News of His Wardrobe Booking for Himself as His Wardrobe getting Old as per His Statement and from Many Months He was making Plans to Purchase One and now Decided to Buy it at any Cost before the Year Ends, with…_

 _Daya: acha bhae, Next Sunday, (announce tone) One of Worlds Most Handsome Man ki Birthday hy…_

 _Ashoke: kya Yaar, Abhijeet (shaking hand to Him with) Bataya Nahi…_

 _Rahul (greets): Advance Happy Birthday Abhijeet…_

 _Rajeev: haan, (ask sweetly) Party Shart ka koi Intaizaam hy na…?_

 _Daya (stern): ho gaya…_

 _All Smiled while He was Telling All to Pick Expensive Gifts or Nobody coming Empty Hands in His Birthday, Little Quiets as Waiting coming with Bill…_

 _Abhijeet: Tu na, Sach mein, (seeing that Bill which Daya taken from Waiter and Placed it in front of Abhijeet who Jerked Helplessly with) Kanghal kr dy ga Mujhy.._

 _Daya: Shart kyun lagaii thi… (imitating) ain…_

 _Rahul: haan Abhijeet, Daya sy Shart mein Jeetna, (telling either Munching Cucamber as) samjho Impossible…_

 _Daya (raising collar): ahan…_

 _Ashoke: khair, aisa bhi Nahi hay bhae, (casual) kabhi tou Daya bhi Shart Hara hoga…_

 _Daya (proudly): No Boss… abhi tak koi aisa aaya Nhai Daya kay Saamny…_

 _Rajeev: Beta, Khair Mana ly, (offering Him) Chal Mujh sy laga Shart…_

 _Daya (tease): Main Choty Moty Doctarun sy Bet Nahi lagata…_

 _Abhijeet: chalo, (deal tone) Sr. Insp say tou Laga lo gy na…_

 _Daya: phir (with smile) Haarny ka Mood hay Boss…_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, (determined tone) Harany ka…_

 _Ashoke (ask): pr Bet kya hogi…?_

 _Rajeev (tell): Main bataon?_

 _Rahul (add): Main bhi…_

 _Abhijeet (permit both): Bolo…_

 _Rahul: bhae, (naughty) Daya ki Birthday aany wali hy…_

 _Rajeev (nodded with): Yesss… Daya ko Aik Zabardast Jhatka dena hy…_

 _Daya (assured): Done…_

 _Ashoke: Idea tou Acha hy, pr (thinking tone) koi Twist hona chahyey, (ask) kyun Abhijeet…?_

 _Daya: acha Chalo, agar (naughty) ABHI nay Mujhy Dara diya, tou Main Abhi sy_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts and Added stressed): Birthday Gift Nahi lun ga, balky Usy 10,000 Rupay bhi dun ga…_

 _Ashoke: aur (add) Shart Haarny ka Elaan bhi…_

 _The Five Palms with_ _ **DONE DEAL**_ _really coming back Daya in Current where He really found Himself sitting with His Buddy, gripping His Palm even having Low Eyes and Embarrassing Smiles over His Lips found 4 Pairs of Expressive Eyes over Himself…_

 _…_ _../…/….._

 _Ashoke: Thora Dimagh Chalana para, bas… (ask) pr Daya Tum Sach mein Darr gaye thy na..?_

 _Daya Sweetly Smiled although His Actions Understand Every One that He really Scared what Happened with Him…_

 _Rajeev: bhae dekho, Main nay ye Gloves Banwayey (showing Him Special Gloves which Every Finger looking like Screw of that Mirror which Daya Opened to Replace it and right now it Invaded inside Daya Closet Drawer) aur ye Shinny Mask bhi…_

 _Daya grabbed that Mask which is really Shinny in Nature, either the Shimmer still making Shinning over His Palm…_

 _Daya (now Relaxed with): Tum Logun nay Mery Images kesy Daaly thy Us Mirror mein…?_

 _Abhijeet: Chalo bhae, Shroo sy Sunty hain…_

 _Rahul: haan, tou Baat ye hy kay Once upon a Time, a Sr Insp termed Himself (stressed) SCARELESS, booked a Wardrobe cum Closet…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, Hum Charun nay Plan kiya tha, kyunkay Twist mein bhi Jhatka hona tha …_

 _Rajeev: Wardrobe (tell) Tum already Book karwa chuky thy tou Abhijeet, the Sharp Shine nay Socha kay kyun na Usy hee Plan ka Main Motive banaya jaye aur Us Sheeshy ya kaho Mirror ko Lead Role diya jaye…_

 _Rahul (added): Tumhara Shak Us tak Ja hee Nahi skta tha, kyunky Us ko Tum nay Khud Book karwaya tha aur Wo bhi is Shart sy Pehly…_

 _Daya: matlab, (shocked) Replace kiya tha Mirror ko..?_

 _Abhijeet: Bilkul Nahi, Hum nay (with wink) Tumhary Room mein Hologram Use kiya, Us mein Salunkhy Sir sy Jhoot Bol kr kuch Changes Karwayey…_

 _Rahul: jesy, (brief) wo Hologram Tumhari Image leta aur Usy Record kay baad ek Gesture Add kr kay Us ka Reflection Mirror pr Reflect krta…_

 _Daya: acha jabhi Mujhy (telling) Apnay Kapry, Andaz aik sa lagta…_

 _Ashoke: bhae, (proudly) Planning bhi tou Two World Most Famous and Intelligent People nay ki thi…_

 _Rajeev: arry, (angry) yani Hum Logun ka Naam hee Nahi…_

 _Rahul (agreeing with): haan, ye kya Baat hui…_

 _Abhijeet: tou Us nay Naam kahan liya, Bewakoofun… (to Daya) haan Tumhara Shak Us Mirror tak hee rakhna tha… isi liye…_

 _Ashoke: wesy Daya, (smilingly) wo Wink, Blink, Smirk, Thumbs Up, Laugh kesa laga…?_

 _Daya (embarrassingly): Pehly tou Main nay Samjha Mera Wehum nay, pr phir Mujhy Tension honay lagi aur Phir…_

 _Rahul (add): Darr…_

 _Daya (low tone): Shayed…_

 _Rajeev: Tum kya Samjhy,(ask) Sach mein Sheeshy ki Rooh aa gayii …_

 _Daya: Nahi, Mujhy laga kisi (low way) Bhoot ya Jadogar nay Us mein Apni Rooh Daal di ho…_

 _The Loud_ _ **HAHAHAHA**_ _Telling Him that His Friends Enjoying His Embarrasing Acceptance…_

 _Abhijeet: Chal bhae, (extending Palm) Daya Nikal Paisy aur Bol kay Tu Bet Haar gaya…_

 _Daya Obviously had No Choice so Annoucing that He Lose His Life First Bet from ABHI and His Gang while giving Abhijeet Chq of almost 10 Thousand Rupees obviously in Choty Notes, while Abhijeet said…_

 _Abhijeet: chalo, abTery Gift ki Delivery kr dety hain… (to Rahul and Rajeev) Chalo Wo Mirror laga do Daya ki Almari mein…_

 _The Instant_ _ **NAHI**_ _Freeze Everyone in that Moment as Daya on Immediate bases Left the Room while Other Four takes a Helples Sigh…_

 _…_ _../…/….._


End file.
